glorechartfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Regulations
This is the rules and regulations for GloRe Chart. Song Rules and Regulations Number of songs permitted to chart *With the exception of the "Big Four", each country can have 3 songs represented per week, as shown on the table above. *Besides having the number of representatives per country limited, an artist/performer/singer can only have a maximum of 2 songs in chart, with one being a lead act, and another being featured act. *Cover songs are not allowed to chart. *A song must be accompanied with a music video, which means without a music video, a song is unable to chart. Timeframe allowed At the time of entering the chart, a song must not exceed six months after the initial release of its music video. For example, after a chart is released on January 4, 2014, songs with music videos released from July 10, 2013 onwards are allowed to chart. However, songs from July 10, 2013 to July 17, 2013 will not chart anymore if the songs are not included in the chart. When the next chart is released on January 10, 2014, only songs with music videos released from July 17, 2013 onwards may chart, and songs from July 17, 2013 to July 24, 2013 will not chart anymore if the songs are not included in the chart. And the cycle continues... "Graduation" Rule A song will "graduate" from the chart if the song had reached 16 weeks on chart. However, this rule can be overridden with extension rule. With a song "graduated", the next song that would replace the song on the chart would be the most requested song from the same country the "graduated" song is from. If there are no replacements found/requested from the same country, no song will directly replace the "graduated" song, and another song from other countries may fill the vacant spot, provided that the number of songs for the country (of the replacement song) do not exceed the number permitted. Extension Rule Following a weekly win on GloRe Chart, a song can have an additional week per win on chart. The more the wins, the more the weeks a song could stay on the chart. Suggestions and requests If a song requested not yet charted because of song limits of the country a song is from, the song will be put under a suggestion list. However, a song can be rejected because of the music video for a particular song has been considered with a high maturity. However, GloRe Chart Management retains the final decision to chart a song. Voter Rules and Regulations *No double votings are allowed on this chart. Each user can only vote once per chart week, no matter in which category. *There are three categories of voters: YouTube, Facebook and Audience voters. YouTube voters *If a voter wish to vote via YouTube, he/she can send a private message with his/her ranks filled in the voting sheet. *A YouTube voter must rank more than 5 songs. Failing to do so may result that particular voter being categorized as Audience voter for the week when the voting sheet is submitted. Facebook voters For Facebook users, YouTube usernames (if any) must be provided to prevent votes being exploited. Audience voters Audience voters are a term used to specify voters who voted via the comment section of the video. *An audience voter is allowed to submit his/her Top 5 songs (from the chart) in a single comment. *In case of suggestions, an audience voter may request the song by listing it within his/her Top 5. However, only one request will be entertained, that is if the song doesn't violate the song rules and regulations. *If an audience voter was found to have all of his Top 5 consist of one same song, only one will be counted, as he/her technically just voting for one song. *Any number of songs up to 5 are accepted. However, this rule does not limited to a song name (eg: "22", "23") *If an audience voter was found to have more than 5 songs in his/her comment, only 5 will be counted. Penalties One may receive penalty if found offending the GloRe Chart Management. The penalties range from being exempt from voting (for a week) to permanent block. Plankton Rule Any attempt of recreating another GloRe Chart will result in getting an ultimate penalty which is permanent block from taking part in the chart. Category:Rules and Regulations